Japanese Patent Publication No. 6110109 discloses a contactor device provided with a pair of fixed contacts and a movable contact. The fixed contacts are electrically isolated from each other, and the movable contact forms a square plate that contacts with and separates from the pair of fixed contacts. Each of the fixed contacts of the pair provided to the contactor device includes a supporting conductive portion and a C-shaped portion. The supporting conductive portion is secured to a fixed-contact insulating base-plate in a device housing. The C-shaped portion connects to the end of the supporting conductive portion inside the device housing. Each C-shaped portion is made up of an upper portion, a lower portion, and an intermediate portion. The lower portion is opposite the upper portion which connects to the supporting conductive portion, and the intermediate portion connects the upper and lower portions. A contact point is provided on surface of the lower portion facing the upper portion. Both lengthwise ends of the movable contact sit between the upper and lower plates of the C-shaped portions facing the contacts.
The contactor device also includes a connecting shaft at the center of the movable contact lengthwise. The end of the lower portions of the C-shaped portion closer to the connecting shaft is supported on the insulating tube so that the end is opposite the fixed-contact insulating base-plate in the device housing.